


it's your turn to learn! (or maybe not)

by spaceshipweather



Series: the art of delicate hands [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ASL, F/F, ScarletWidow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipweather/pseuds/spaceshipweather
Summary: Natasha wants to learn, Wanda wants her to study. Natasha studies, Wanda wants to go to the park.





	it's your turn to learn! (or maybe not)

After Wanda told Natasha about her secret, Nat immediately wanted to begin learning it. She asked her girlfriend if she'd teach it to her, to which Wanda happily agreed, but only because she was her girlfriend. Wanda started off with the basics, teaching her the alphabet and numbers. It'd keep Natasha busy for awhile before she mastered that set and wanted something new. And together, they practiced every night when the rest of the house was either asleep or not around.

Sometimes Wanda would catch Natasha practicing to herself when she was meant to be studying. She was a perfectionist, something Wanda frowned upon. It wasn't because Nat wanted it to be perfect, it was because Natasha would be too hard on herself.

"Will I ever fucking get this right?" Natasha growled, letting out a frustrated sigh. Wanda saw this and came up behind her, placing soft kisses all over the side of her face. "You will, I promise. It just takes time." Tasha nodded and relaxed into Wanda. She felt a smile against her face. "Now if you don't get to studying I won't practice with you tonight, sweet girl." Wanda giggled, sending small vibrations through Natasha's neck.

"You're so cruel." Wanda gave her a wink and walked off into the main room, leaving Natasha alone to work. She found her brother and Steve in the kitchen, preparing what seemed like some sort of lunch. She grimaced as she walked by, seeing a bowl full of unmixed items cooking on the stove-top.

"What are you making?"

Pietro looked up and smiled at his little sister, "Food, Wanda, Food."

"Do you even know the first the about cooking?" She laughed and he gave her a not-so-serious-serious look. "Please, Of course I do! Do _you_ know the first thing about cooking?" He challenged.

"Yeah, and I know that you're not supposed to burn whatever you're making," she smirked as Pietro panicked and went to fix his mistake. Steve awkwardly stood in the back, quickly getting secondhand embarrassment from the silver haired boy.

"Hello Steve," she greeted. He waved back at her and went to help Pietro with his mess. Wanda walked off, letting the two figure it out on their own.

She was bored.

All her studies were complete, she didn't have work today, and everyone else was busy. What could she do? Whatever it was, she didn't want to do it alone that's for sure. She wanted to have _fun_.

Licking her lips, she suddenly had an idea. _"Fun,"_ she repeated. Wanda bounced her way back to her room (though it was more _their_ room) where favorite redhead was. She peeked in and saw Natasha biting her lip, her eyes focused on the textbook in front of her.

"Tasha?"

"Yes?" She put down the book and stared at her girlfriend. _She was beautiful._

"Wanna go to the park?"

Natasha shot up, "You know I'd never turn down spending time with you. Let me get my jacket and we can head out." Wanda clapped her hands excitedly as she was ready to go.

"Awesome, I'll get the blanket!" She yelled throughout the hallway.

. . . . .

They sat together in a tight embrace, enjoying the cool air. It was perfect. _"Absolute bliss,"_  she told herself as she gently rested her head in Natasha's lap, tracing the bottom of her face with her finger.

"How are your classes going?" Natasha groaned, causing a small laugh to slip out of Wanda's mouth. "I came here to get _away_ from that, not to talk about it."

"If you need help I'm here."The brunette whispered. After a few minutes she sat up, turning her body to face Natasha. She stared in her green eyes and softly tucked a loose piece of red hair behind her ear. She did what she naturally knew to do. She signed.

_You're beautiful like the sky, and the trees, and the earth all around us. Reddest rose, you're the only one for me._

Natasha tilted her head, curious as to what Wanda was saying. When she was done signing, Natasha placed a soft kiss on her lips. Both of them smiled into it, wanting nothing more than to live in the moment forever.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted by the sound of loud voices coming from behind them. Wanda looked over and saw a group of boys ganging up on a smaller, weaker girl. Everything in her body told her to go help. She got up and walked over to where the commotion was, surprised that no one else was stopping this. As she got closer, she could hear all the mean things they were saying about her.

"Stupid girl."

"Nobody will ever like you."

"Deaf freak."

The last insult angered Wanda even more than before. "You think it's nice to pick on other people?" All three of the boys turned their heads, wide-eyed because they'd been caught. But one always had to be a smart ass.

"It's not like she can hear us anyway." The taller one spoke, he was more than likely the leader of them all. "What's your name?" She questioned. Natasha stood back from the scene, watching her girlfriend with a proud smile on her face.

"Keighdynn. K-e-i-g-h-d-y-n-n." He spelled out. "Alright Keighdynn, I don't care how it's spelled, even if it does seem to be unnecessarily long. Pick on her again and I'm going to know about it, and I don't think mommy's sweet boy would like that."

"You don't even know my mom!" He shouted, and she laughed. "Yeah but I will soon if you keep this up. Go on now, go play with your friends,  _nicely._ " She added and gave the young boy a small push to leave. When they were clear, she helped the little girl off the ground.

 _'What's your name?'_ She signed.

The little girl's eyes lit up. _'Lily. Thank you for helping me.'_

_'I'm Wanda, and it's no problem. Where are your parents?'_

_'They're here somewhere. I'll find them. Is that your friend behind you?'_ Wanda smiled and looked back at Natasha. _'That's my girlfriend. She's the love of my life. She'll never know just how much I love her though, only a small amount.'_ She winked.

The smaller girl melted. _'I hope I can find someone that loves me like that someday.'_

 _'You will, I was just lucky. I don't deserve her.'_  Wanda finished and grabbed Lily's hand, leading her to where she said her parents were. Lily gave Wanda a hug and a wave to Natasha, making sure to leave them with a smile on her face.

Wanda turned to Natasha, "I'm happy I could help. She seemed like such a sweet girl, I don't know why-" A pair of lips cut her off. Hands started roaming her body. _Oh._

Before Nat could take it any further Wanda stopped her. "Tasha we're in public. Wait till we get back to the house if you're going to do something."

"Oh I will." She purred in Wanda's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"But for now, are you gonna tell me what you told that girl? What'd she say?" Natasha wondered curiously. She intertwined their hands together and they began walking.

"She told me that her name was Lily and that she was thankful I helped her." Natasha snorted, "Oh _come on_! Even I know there was more to it!" Wanda simply shook her head, holding in a laugh because it was true, there _was_ more to it.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

The redhead let out a small whine, "Wanda please."

"What?"

"You know what." She pouted.

"I really don't," Wanda smirked. Natasha decided she'd had enough and delivered a small punch on Wanda's shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt."

"Doesn't hurt as much as it does when you won't tell me what you were saying."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I wasn't _saying_ anything, I was signing." Natasha raised her eyebrow, "Wanna repeat that, princess?" Wanda shook her head, backing down from the playful argument. She knew she'd be paying for it later in bed.

"That's what I thought."

For the time remaining the two walked together, making their way back to the house with the blanket tucked in Wanda's arm. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wanda's a bottom, that's all i have to say.


End file.
